fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mass Effect 3s true ending
Before you continue to read my fiction, note that this is what I would want to have happened in the place of the really bad ME3 ending, I irgue you not to take this article to seroiusly, and enjoy. Ending D "Faith" Selected through a Renegade option action buttion Sheperd pains over the options given to him,and stares at the chices set before him. He starts to limp toward the beam of penatrating light but stops and turns to the translucent form called the Catalyst. "Is there another way." Shepard grunts a bit and kneels, clucthing his side and dropping his pistol which skides on the alien metal. "What do you mean,"the "boy" stared blankly at the dying man,"what do you propose?" "We take the Reapers head on,"he topples and lies on his back, vision blurring,"with out destroying the relays and our technolgy?" "It is possiable," the Catalyst stares at the destrucion conveyed on Earth,"if you have faith in the forces you have summoned to your aid,you could stop the Reapers." "I,"Shepard struggles to say his words,"hav...faith.."the heros eyes close and he falls into an eternal sleep Ending D "Cut scene of the Reapers being defeated on Earth" with 100 GR and least a total of 5000 military readiness Harbinger blasts his crimson laser through a dozen turian ships,they bloom with flowers of vivid oranges and reds.The remaining Quarian fleet fires there heavy weapons on Harbinger, one of its insect like legs erupts in falmes and is amputated with the body of the Reaper surging in space.Then the entire victory fleet mainly consentrates their fire on Harbinger,while keeping the few remaining Reapers on Earth at bay. "You will not stop the chaos from erupting,"Harbingers last words ecohed,"you will create more like us,you are just de-" The enormus Reaper erupts in a solid orange explosion with the remaining Reapers traveling trought the Sol relay to regroup. The Normandy is racing through the debris until directly hit with a lone reaper laser and explodes, Joker, with its crew are taken. Cuts to scences of London Garrus tosses a grenade over his head in a trenche system.It detonates which launches the bloobied corpse of a Marudar across the divit,fragments of concrete and dirt rain on the turian.Not far from him, Liara and Vega combat a dozen Ravengers from cover be hind a skycar.Liara sends a powerful rippling wave of deep blue biotic power at the former rachni, three tossed into a pit of sharp rebar,the remaining nine just slightly moved,but unharmed so they continue to fire.Vega fires his Claymore shot gun which cacths a creature and tosses it to the rubble.Both of the squadmates duck behind cover and realize their amunition is gone,so they both nod and pop up from cover to see a bloodied Wrex in the middle of killed rachni,grining and he runs of for more war. Cuts to the Resictance stronghold EDI and a gravly wounded Tali look over the glowing war table and place forces through out the war simulation.The simulation displays friendly forces forcing back Reaper forces. Cuts to a Reaper corpse Javik clucths his side as he climbes to the top of the fallen Reaper.He raises his rifle high in the air and yells out into the sky, realizing his revenge had been fulfiled.Warships fly over head not as in combat but in victory. Ending D "Memorial,decades later" A fragment of the SR2 Normandy is proped on a elegant pedistal on the Citedel with the recovered dog of Shepard and his armor.Tali (my love intrest i chose) strokes the burnt curvitures of Shepards armor, longing for her love.No one could see behind he mask but see weeped silently.(Note that if you have no love intrest then only the memorial clip will be viewed) Cuts to Turcuncka Eches in the stone wall display Shepard shunning the Catalyst and dying as it pans slowly to a small village with the shroud beginning to be torn down. Cuts to Rannoch The quarian and the geth aid each other with building and medicine.The quarians walk around freely without masks or suits and wear long robes.The geth tend to people at hospitals and each unit exercises it's own free will. Category:Stories that are rated PG Category:Story